Velando por ti
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Cualquier madre se preocupa si su hijo tiene algún mal que lo aqueja continuamente. Era por ese pensamiento y por el amor a su niño que Hope pasaba ciertas noches despierta, lamentando un poco lo que ya no podría ser, pero sin dejar de querer a su pequeño.


_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro._

_Este One es para el reto temático de enero "Familia Lupin" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"._

* * *

**Velando por ti.**

El tic tac del reloj parecía ser lo único que rompía con el silencio de la noche.

Pero Hope sabía que, en un momento más, escucharía otro golpe que retumbaría vagamente en el sombrío ambiente de su casa, seguido de rasguños, o quizá de un aullido que cualquier ingenuo quizá achacaría a un perro callejero.

Con un suspiro, la mujer reanudó la lectura que, en teoría, le hacía más llevadera la noche, pero a la que en realidad no prestaba mucha atención. Su oído estaba presto a cualquier sonido fuera de lo ordinario, aunque poco podía hacer ella en aquellas circunstancias. Sin embargo siguió alerta, recordándose que Lyall despertaría en un segundo si ella lo llamaba.

En aquellos días, Lyall apenas descansaba. No le contaba mucho, pero algo le decía a Hope que las cosas en su mundo no iban del todo bien. Su marido era poco dado a quejarse, por lo que a través de los años, había aprendido a leer cada gesto suyo, para así ofrecerle su apoyo incondicional, como en esa noche, que lo mandó a la cama sin miramientos con tal de que gozara de un reposo corto, pero necesario.

Allí estaba, sin falta: arañazos.

Tras extinguirse aquel agresivo sonido, Hope deslizó los ojos por las líneas de su libro, pero al poco rato lo dio por perdido, cerrando el ejemplar y dejándolo en la mesita junto a ella, donde la lámpara daba una luz escasa a la habitación.

Reclinándose en el destartalado sofá, Hope cerró los ojos y dejó que la quietud la envolviera, aunque sin dejar de esperar los sonidos dentro de su hogar típicos de una noche como aquella.

No debía dormirse, aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

–&amp;–

—Hope… ¡Hope!

La aludida dio un pequeño brinco, sobresaltada, abriendo los ojos repentinamente.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Acaso ya es de día?

—Sí, querida, ya amaneció. He ido a comprobar. Parece que todo fue bien.

La mujer asintió, pasándose una mano por el pelo castaño, intentando ordenarlo. Sus ojos claros, normalmente alertas, en aquel instante seguían algo somnolientos.

—En un momento tengo el desayuno —indicó, queriendo ponerse de pie.

—Déjalo, lo haré yo. Ya sé lo que le gusta.

—Pero Lyall…

El otro negó con la cabeza, le dedicó una débil sonrisa y fue a la cocina.

—Puedes ir a verlo, si quieres —indicó.

Sin demora, Hope se levantó del sillón y recorrió el estrecho pasillo que la llevaba a la habitación más recóndita de toda la casa, en cuya puerta se veían varios candados, en aquel momento abiertos. Tragando saliva, llamó un par de veces con suavidad antes de abrir y asomar la cabeza.

Ese cuarto nunca le había gustado, carecía de ventanas y sus paredes, con el papel tapiz rasgado, daban una enorme sensación de descuido. Evitaba por todos los medios fijarse en los profundos surcos en el suelo, como siempre, y fijó su atención en un montón de mantas en la esquina más alejada, hacia el cual dirigió lentamente sus pasos.

—Remus, cariño… —llamó con voz dulce.

De entre las mantas, una cabecita cubierta de pelo castaño claro se alzó, girando lentamente a ambos lados antes que su dueño fijara los ojos en ella.

—¿Mami? —dijo con voz débil.

—Sí, cariño, soy yo. Ya amaneció, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Cansado —dejó escapar el niño, restregándose los ojos con una mano —¿Puedo dormir un rato más?

—Claro que sí. Cuando esté el desayuno, tu padre vendrá por ti.

El pequeño dio un par de cabezadas y volvió a recostarse, haciéndose un ovillo.

Hope cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las lágrimas, para acto seguido salir de la habitación. Recorrió el pasillo de nueva cuenta y fue directamente a la cocina, para reunirse con su marido.

–&amp;–

Otro mes, mismo modo de pasar la noche.

Hope se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a lo que eran aquellas horas nocturnas, y la idea no le gustaba ni un poquito. En aquella ocasión, había conseguido agujas y estambre para ponerse a tejer, pese a que la luz apenas bastaba para que viera más allá de su nariz, pero eso era mejor a quedarse quieta y que el sueño le ganara la partida.

El estambre era de un lindo tono verde, no muy claro como para dañar la vista, ni demasiado oscuro como para pasar por negro a lo lejos. A Hope le recordaba el follaje veraniego de los árboles, ese que llegado el otoño se coloreaba de amarillo y naranja antes de caer. Sonriendo tenuemente, se imaginó a su hijo usando el suéter que poco a poco surgía de sus ágiles dedos, seguramente luciría tan guapo…

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Eso también se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre cada vez que pensaba en su hijo, pero procuraba que no fuera en presencia de éste. Lyall la entendía, la consolaba y se disculpaba por semejante vida, para luego agachar la cabeza ante la regañina de ella, que no lo culpaba de nada.

Era un cuento de nunca acabar, uno cuyo final feliz no se veía por ninguna parte.

Cuando aceptó la loca verdad que Lyall le reveló respecto a sí mismo (la magia y todo lo que ello implicaba), Hope supo que no importaba. Él era un buen hombre, quizá algo tímido pero ante todo un caballero, que la trataba siempre como su bien más preciado. Lo que le importaba era que la amara y de eso no había dudas, así que se casaron, tuvieron un hijo sano y cariñoso, todo de verdad iba bien…

Que las cosas cambiaran tan repentinamente era cosa de un desafortunado error. Se lo decía a Lyall una y otra vez, esperando convencerlo algún día, aunque no parecía dar resultado. Como ella no entendía del todo las implicaciones de la condición de su hijo, solo podía hacer conjeturas en base a lo que su marido contaba, que no era mucho. Además, su hijo no era malo, solo tenía… ¿Cómo llamarlo? Una _afección_ incurable. No iba a amarlo menos por algo de lo que no era responsable.

Un golpeteo feroz y amortiguado. Rasguños. Un gruñido. Silencio.

Al poco rato, Hope relajó los músculos, casi sin darse cuenta de que se había tensado, antes de mirar su labor y seguir moviendo las agujas. El tintinear de aquellos instrumentos le parecía más tranquilizador y familiar que el sonido del reloj, por lo que se concentró en eso y en las puntadas.

Sí, su hijo se vería muy bien con aquel suéter. Aunque pecara de orgullosa, sabía que Remus se parecía bastante a ella, tenía su mismo pelo castaño y los ojos claros, por lo cual estaba segura que de mayor sería muy apuesto. Y no había que olvidar su buen carácter, poco dado a rabietas, además de su espléndida mente, siempre ávida de los conocimientos que Lyall se encargaba de mostrarle. Si tan solo no fuera lo que era, Remus habría sido un alumno brillante en el colegio de magia, de eso estaba segura.

A diferencia de Lyall, Hope no lamentaba demasiado que Remus jamás pisara el colegio de los magos. Quería que se educara, sí, pero tenerlo lejos le habría pesado mucho. Sin embargo, ahora no tendría la oportunidad de extrañarlo. Tantos sueños rotos…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la mujer revisó su tejido, constató que todo fuera en orden y siguió con él. Si se apresuraba, lo terminaría antes de que empezaran las nevadas y Remus podría pasear con él puesto. Sí, eso estaría bien.

Un poco más animada, continuó con su labor y estaba tan centrada en la idea de su hijo ataviado con aquella prenda, que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que el amanecer alcanzó la habitación.

–&amp;–

Invierno. La nieve ha caído. Todo en el exterior estaba teñido de un brillante blanco.

A través de la ventana, Hope pudo vislumbrar la parte trasera de la casa, aún inquieta por los desconocidos terrenos. Ella y su familia apenas se estaban acostumbrando al enorme espacio de la granja, al tiempo que intentaban no llamar la atención en exceso, aunque eso iba a ser difícil. Sin embargo, no importaba.

Si las cosas iban bien, ese sería su hogar permanente.

No había garantías de que el plan funcionara. Para guardar las apariencias, deberían trabajar la granja; por lo tanto, los pocos vecinos que tenían los conocerían tarde o temprano y quizá empezarían con las indagaciones. Lyall había propuesto decir que Remus era un niño de salud frágil para justificar que no fuera al colegio muggle, a lo que Hope acabó cediendo a regañadientes. ¿De verdad podrían conseguir una vida feliz?

—¡Mami, mira!

Hablando del niño, se veía realmente feliz entre la nieve, usando el suéter verde que lograra terminar hacía una semana, pero lucía muy solo. De hecho, habiendo pasado tanto tiempo sin más compañía que sus padres, Remus no extrañaba a los niños de su edad, pues solo los había tratado un corto periodo, hacía más de dos años, antes que aquella rutina mensual y agotadora comenzara. Pensar en eso le rompía el corazón a Hope, pero procuraba siempre sonreírle a su niño.

Si de ella dependía, Remus tendría todas las sonrisas posibles.

–&amp;–

Pocos días después de la mudanza a la granja, Hope se había entretenido leyendo después de una cena temprana, acomodada en la vieja y mullida butaca que su esposo le regalara de recién casados, apenas dándose cuenta de que la luz del sol se apagaba.

—Ya es hora, mami.

La mujer alzó la vista de su libro y miró a su hijo, que se había acercado de manera muy silenciosa, envuelto en una manta.

—Oh, cariño, no me di cuenta —ella dejó a un lado su lectura y se puso de pie, esbozando una suave sonrisa mientras estiraba una mano hasta posarla sobre el cabello del pequeño —Anda, te acompaño.

—Mami, puedes irte a dormir después.

A Hope aquello la dejó descolocada por un momento, por el simple hecho de que no recordaba haberle dicho a Remus que se quedaba despierta en sus "noches violentas".

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo con suavidad.

Pero bien sabía que no lo haría. Sin importar lo que Remus o Lyall dijeran, ella iba a pasarse la noche despierta, matando el tiempo de alguna forma, todo para vigilar que su niño no saliera herido por su dolencia.

Después de todo, no podía darle mucho más.

–&amp;–

_Bienvenidos sean a un One que quería que me saliera más genial y largo, pero una, no se me ocurría nada más y dos, el plazo me comía viva._

_Cuando salió el canon de los padres de Remus, me descompusieron un poco mi teoría sobre su madre (en mi mente, Hope era una bruja hija de muggles, como Lily Evans). Pero fuera de eso, puede hacerse casi cualquier cosa con la información de ella y de Lyall. Para este reto, me decanté por ella porque la imagino muy parecida a Remus físicamente, incluso con algo de su amable carácter, por lo que quise mostrar cuánto quería ella a su hijo sin importar lo que le pasó después (que se convirtiera en hombre lobo)._

_Esperando no ser linchada, me despido. Cuídense mucho y deséenme suerte en el reto._


End file.
